This invention relates to a method for effectuating a coronary artery bypass.
Coronary arteries frequently become clogged with plaque which at the very least impairs the efficiency of the heart's pumping action and can lead to heart attack. The conventional treatment for a clogged coronary artery is a coronary by-pass operation wherein one or more venous segments are inserted between the aorta and the coronary artery. The inserted venous segments or transplants by-pass the clogged portion of the coronary artery and thus provide for a free or unobstructed flow of blood to the heart.
Such conventional coronary artery by-pass surgery is expensive, time-consuming, and traumatic to the patient. Hospital stay subsequent to surgery and convalescence are prolonged.